toreifandomcom-20200216-history
Torean Props
Many items that seem strange and unusual to the visiting tourist have a long tradition on Torei. This page lists but a few of them. Slaver Tools Belly Buzzer The electrical caltrop (often called a belly buzzer) is a small device with four prongs, which cause it to have a slight resemblance to a jack--(as in the game Jacks where you throw the rubber ball and pick up little metal things). The construction of the caltrop is such that the "active prong" is able to generate an electrical discharge whenever downward pressure is placed on it's small, bulbous end. The more pressure is applied, the stronger the electrical discharge. These can be placed under any portion of the slaves anatomy, but they're called belly buzzers, because the stomach (and particularly the hovel of the belly button) is the most common target. Then, when the slave is place in a hog tie, or someone sits on their back, the active prong is activated--giving them an unpleasant jolt. After a while, the caltrop can make it so even a fairly non-demanding tie can force the slave to exhaust her back muscles trying to stay off the belly buzzer--forcing her to choose between the pain of muscle failure or the pain of an electrical current. Chattel Prod In principle, the chattel prod is a truncheon made of carbon-rich, electrically conductive rubber. A power source, safely hidden away in its core, gives it both weight - for regular blows - and a charge for electric stunning. The wielder can dial the power seamlessly between 'none', 'reminder', 'punishment' and 'stun'. Chattel prods have a safety circuit that makes it almost impossible to administer lethal shock. While some are shaped like regular truncheons, others mimick the shape and form of dildoes and can be used as such. Tit Stingers This little devices are a type of nipple jewelry that is attached to the nipple in some way. The more expensive versions have the ability to bond molecularly with the slaves flesh so that it is literally impossible to remove the stinger without the control unit. Cheaper models can use piercing studs or alligator clamps to attach the stingers. The stingers are made with two different types of material that when rubbed against each other generate an electrical current. The weighted bottom portion is spring loaded, so that any movement or bumping will case the metals to move and produce an electrical jolt to the nipple. These are often used to teach slaves to walk with a smooth gliding motion. They can also be used to punish a slave, by attaching them just before they go on a bumpy ride or before they go for a run, etc. Tools of the truancy Lead bar This tool is designed to guide a reluctant slave. There are a number of variations on the same general theme, but all of them include a stout bar, with handles at either end. In the middle of the lead bar is the saddle, a crescent shaped piece of metal that goes between her legs. This crotch clamp is affixed with small electrical probes capable of delivering various forms of stimulation, from gentle buzzing to an unpleasant shock. The 'clamp' is held firmly in place, both front and back, by a somewhat spring like action that can make it somewhat difficult for a woman (whose arms are tied) to get free by herself, even if no one is currently supporting the handles. In addition, some versions of the lead bar come equipped with a belt that is attached to the bar by two anchor lines--again, one in the front and one in the back. These lines "anchor" the runaway in place, much like the diagonal cables on telephone poles it anchor to the ground. On the bottom of the lead bar, there is usually a weighted ballast ball. This not only helps keep the lead bar oriented with the topside up, the ballast ball is also frequently electrically charged, so it can shock the woman's legs as she's walking. Most lead bars provide the option of attaching a wide various sexual "toys" to the saddle before the women is seated. And Finally, many lead bars have buttons on the handles that control its many features. Riot Shield Carried by the shield girls of Verdan, this is a heavy riot shield capable of stopping the bullets and beams of most handheld weapons. It's weight also allows it to be used for shield bashes that can stun an opponent or throw her off balance. The shield is made of the same, tough, laminate material that Toreans use as clothing, the only difference is that the number of layers and therefore the thickness is about fifty times that of a regular body suit. TransQuil A non-lethal, paralyzing weapon, frequently used in Mobea by the local Nightwatchers--and less commonly by other Truancy officers. These weapons work sort of like a cross between a taser and a trank-gun, but it shoots out a beam that looks more like a laser. It can be adjusted so that it's computer assisted aiming is extremely accurate, or the beam can be widened to affect a large group of people at one time. The victims remain conscious and aware of their surroundings, but are unable to move. The Web This is a punishment tool used by the Ministry of Truancy but available to slave owners of any rank with prior approval from the Ministry, which is nearly automatic. It consists of a horizontal "web" of criss-crossing laminate fibers programmed for massive neural overstimulation. The slave is dropped, face-up or face-down, onto the Web, and its tendrils immediately create spasms in all voluntary muscles contacting the device, causing temporary paralysis. The Web simultaneously creates massive overstimulation of all of the victim's nerve endings, creating a whole-body pain reaction. The device provides the twin benefits of not scarring or disfiguring the disobedient slave while causing pain that interviewed slaves have called "indescribable." The Web is not without its dangers, and in fact may have originally been designed as a painful execution tool. Subjects who have been left on it for lengthy periods have been known to suffer fatal strokes or heart failure. For that reason, and due to a recent fashion for displaying the punishment scars of recalcitrant slaves, its popularity has suffered in recent years. In fact, it is mostly used now by Truant officers in an attempt to encourage compliance by recalcitrant slaves without causing scarring to which their owners might object. Household Lamcord An extremely tough and durable piece of laminate that is extruded by a specialized machine—and can be custom designed to virtually any parameters, including being more elastic (like a bungee cord) or more rigid, (like a wire cable)--or even being flat (like a piece of leather). After being extruded, these pieces can be molecularly manipulated with a controller unit, capable of bonding the laminate together in various ways, as well as bonding the material to parts of the body, such as flesh or bone. Slave's Chair These chairs come in a wide variety, but what they all have in common is that the seat and back are designed to hold a slave who is bound to it. Many have adjustable parts, including seats that can be angled down to for a wedge, sections that can be removed to allow access from beneath, back that can be positioned at odd angles and so fort. All slave's chairs have plenty of hooks, D-rings, and other attachments for securing the slave. Wardrobe The machine that is - for traditional reasons - called the 'wardrobe', is a relatively novel Torean invention. It spray-paints a relatively thin, malleable laminate on the person stepping into it that quickly solidifies and takes shape, effectively 'dressing' the person in an instant. Wardrobes are still relatively new and many Toreans consider them a fad, prefering the feeling of constraint and safety that only heavier laminate clothing donned the old-fashioned way can provide. Category:Glossary